The present invention is directed to an apparatus for pneumatic propulsion of a ball or similar object. Further, the present invention provides an apparatus that is capable of propelling a ball or similar object pneumatically with high accuracy at speeds useful for baseball and softball batting training and the like.
Devices that propel a ball by means of a mechanical arm or rotating disks generally have been used for baseball and softball training. These devices have not been satisfactory in providing high-speed propulsion with sufficient accuracy. Devices that use pneumatic propulsion for tennis training also have been known. These also have not been satisfactory in providing high-speed propulsion and accuracy for training.
The present invention provides an apparatus capable of projecting a ball or similar object pneumatically with sufficient accuracy, e.g. for baseball, softball and other training purposes. The present invention further provides an apparatus that is capable of projecting a ball at a velocity of at least 90 mph (145 kph), preferably at least 100 mph (160 kph) and more preferably at least 110 mph (175 kph) using a single blower motor requiring no more than 15 amps of power. The present invention further provides an apparatus that is capable of projecting a ball at a velocity of at least 140 mph (225 kph) using plural blowers. The present invention further provides training methods that make use of one or more of the various aspects of apparatus that are discussed above.
The invention is described in more detail below. The present invention is not limited to the specific embodiments described below. Modifications will be apparent and are intended to be encompassed by the present invention.